The invention relates to a buckle which attaches two straps together, wherein the buckle is disengaged or opened by pushing on a centrally located button or flap. More particularly, the invention relates to such a buckle having an improved latching capability.
Conventional buckles for securely attaching straps so that the buckle can be released are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,931 which is directed to a three-piece buckle in which a centrally disposed socket member receives a pair of plug members through open opposite ends thereof. Each of the plug members and socket member has a cross bar to which can be attached a strap. The socket member defines a channel therethrough which is adapted to receive a portion of the plug members when the buckle pieces are coupled to one another. Each plug member has a tongue which defines a latching surface, which is adapted to engage with a stopping member in the socket. The tongues are resiliently flexible, so that as they slide into the socket member their latching surfaces can snap onto the stopping members inside the socket, and thereby lock the buckle in a closed position.
Conventional buckles are released by pushing down on the resiliently flexible tongues so as to disengage the latching surfaces of the tongues from the stopping members in the socket, thereby releasing the plug members from the socket. A pair of legs, which run parallel to the tongue on opposite sides thereof in each plug member, facilitate removal of the plug members from the socket because they flex inwardly when they are-inserted into the socket and thereby urge the plug members out of the socket when they are released by depression of the tongues. However, the legs do not latch or lock the plug members in the socket. The latching function is performed exclusively by the tongues and the stopping members in the socket.
Buckles of the aforementioned type have been used in a variety of applications, such as in backpacks, luggage, children""s seating products, such as high chairs and baby carriages.
Although buckles of the aforementioned type are suitable for many applications, one drawback associated with their use is that they are somewhat awkward to release. This difficulty is attributable to the nature of the latching mechanism, and in particular to the use of the tongues to accomplish this function. As discussed above, the tongues must be resiliently flexible so that they can flex over the stopping members or engagement members in the socket and then snap back into position. However, it is difficult to make the tongues sufficiently flexible, because they are relatively large and are attached to the base of the plug members along a relatively long edge or surface of the plug member. The resistance of the tongues to flexing or bending thus makes release of the buckle difficult.
The present invention is a buckle to attach a pair of straps, which is more easily releasable than conventional buckles. Exemplary embodiments of the invention include, in one aspect, a buckle comprising a plug member having a base portion, at least one resiliently flexible locking leg extending from the base portion of the plug member, each of the locking legs defining a latching surface and an angled surface, a socket member defining a cavity therein and an opening to the cavity and a stopping post extending into the cavity from a surface of the socket member, said stopping post defining an engaging surface. The buckle also includes a disengaging member linked to the socket member, such that the disengaging member is movable within the cavity of the socket member, wherein the at least one locking leg is adapted to slidably enter the cavity of the socket member through the opening, to deflect around the angled surface of the stopping post, and to engage with the latching surface the engaging surface of the stopping post, so as to couple the plug member to the socket member. In the buckle, the disengaging member is adapted to disengage the latching surface of the at least one locking leg from the engaging surface of the stopping post, and thereby permit decoupling of the plug member from the socket member.